charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Legacy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Talk) 15:53, March 19, 2011 Good to hear from you. Feel free to edit whenever and whatever you want. Blessed Be. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Admin Demotion Hello Buffy. I would of demoted those admins but if I would of, drama levels would of risen to high extent. We have started to demote inactive admins. -- 19:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Chad Carson I noticed you created an article called Hangin' Chad Carson on Charmed Wiki - HalliwellManor created the article Chad Carson a couple months ago on the wiki. I would have messaged you on Charmed Wiki, but KhanWiz blocked me because he still thinks I am HalliwellManor PiperHollyCharmed 01:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :You keep repeating the same thing "leave Charmed Wiki" ... I think not. I am not going to be pushed away from a wiki I contributed significantly over 2 years by newbies who insinuate they are better than me and that they are completely innocent of any wrong doing. As PiperHollyCharmed and I have said, the reasons for blocking me are frivolous and ridiculous. I am expected to wait out a block that is completely unjustifiable when Khan and Andrew didn't wait out their block and contributed as unregistered users and when Glenn was unblocked after only a day after a block I created on him for consistently locking articles. There is absolutely no reason I should have to wait out a block that is completely ludicrous when other people didn't wait out blocks that were 100% justifiable. Dsc385 00:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: "Newbies"? I am not a newbie, I have been on the wiki almost the same time as you. Keeping in mind you were inactive for like a year! You can edit as an unregistered contributor, but if do the whole "HalliwellManor is superior" thing you will be blocked from an unregister. You were blocked from your own wiki HalliwellManor, doesn't that show something? You were blocked from the Community Wiki doesn't that show something? Open your eyes HalliwellManor and stop acting like a petty 3 year old! -- 08:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Van Lewen or van Lewen? Just wondering when it comes to the Van/van Lewen family; would it be Van Lewen or van Lewen? Most people with van or von in their names use a small "v" rather than a capital. What do you think? Dsc385 14:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I checked on IMDB, it says van Lewen. Dsc385 14:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) A little FYI You should check your facts ... Paige and Phoebe swapped SOULS not bodies in Enter the Demon. It was the a Soul Swapping Potion. Get your facts before saying another user is wrong. You are the one who is wrong, it WAS NOT a Body Swapping Potion/Spell. Dsc385 20:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalize your wiki? Why would I do that? Unlike Shane who vandalized my wiki by removing content from articles, I take zero pleasure in doing such things. Contact wiki support, ask them for the IP address of the person and make of computer; it won't match mine, it probably will showbit isn't even from the same country as me. Accusing me of it? Wow, what a fabulous person you are. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Seriously The point is you have no idea what transpired between me, Khan and Andrew that led to the initial block on Charmed Wiki. I waited out that initial block and then the day the block was removed, you decided to block me for a year, simply because I said that another category should be for characters that were magical hybrids. Then you claimed "the wiki can't move forward with you" simply because I think all users should be involved in changes that involve the wiki. That is what was preventing the wiki from moving forward, admins and other people who didn't discuss their ideas for change and just went ahead with changes without everyone offering input. That is what the whole argument I had with Khan, Andrew and Glenn was about - they were changing everything from article format to infobox format, etc without the Charmed Wiki's input. : This whole situation between Khan, Andrew and I would have been resolved by now if you hadn't blocked me. Wiki support even agreed with me that Andrew and Khan were out of line, that is why Sarah Manley blocked the two of them for a week. She saw that it was a completely hypocritical situation how they blocked me "creating arguments" when they themselves were contributing to the arguments themselves. And now it is also hypocritical how you want me blocked for behaving in the same manner you did several months ago. You didn't agree with your block on Charmed Wiki and you expressed your feeling toward the block on another Charmed wiki. But Khan decided to unblock you, giving you another chance. So what exactly makes you worthy of having another opportunity to edit on Charmed Wiki and be an admin on the wiki, but not me? What have you done that warrants you to have so much say in what happens on Charmed Wiki? You barely contribute anything to Charmed Wikis ... see that number in the corner, 611, that is how many articles I have created virtually single handed on this wiki, pair that with the edits I have made on this wiki, about 5,000 on here, with the edits I have made on Charmed Wiki, about 15,000 in addition to all the edits I have made with other accounts, that totals about 25,000 edits overall, and thousands upon thousands images I have added. So, what have you done?HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC)